Song Pairings of Sailor Moon White ( the non U/M)
by Mei Neko
Summary: First song is for Ran and Mamoru...sibling love!!! Hey! These are just a bunch of songfics of the pairs or groups of characters from Sailor Moon White the Non Usagi/Mamoru Pairing. Anyway, please R/R!


Hey! Here's a songfic of Ran and Mamoru…showing up some sibling love! 

Disclaimer: SM/GW/WK are not mine. They belong to the big shot companies who can sue my ass to Hell. They also belong to the creators. So don't bug me. Ran Neko is my character…so don't steal her!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*

I'm Still Your Hero

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__ ****

I am so high.

I can hear heaven. 

I am so high.

I can hear heaven.

No heaven, no heaven don't hear me.

Ran looked out of the window from her office. It was now the weekend, however, she still had plenty of work to do. Setsuna had given her the plans for the upcoming opening of a new branch of their company. She hated to work that she needed to do, however, she was use to it. Despite all of the complaining that she usually does, she knew what to do. That was why Setsuna was out and she was in. 

"Still…I wanted to go to that picinic. Everyone is going to be there!" Ran muttered. By everyone, she had meant the five G-boys, the four Flower boys, and the rest of the girls. The reason they had called Hiro, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei the G-boys is because Relena had started to call them that. Soon it had caught on. Minako had made up the Flower boys to Yoji, Aya, Ken, and Omi. Aya did not seem happy about being called a Flower boy. She giggled at that.

"Mou…Aya I bet you wanted to kill her." Ran mused loudly. Usagi had felt so bad about having a picnic with out her, but she had assured the girl that if was okay. Usagi finally relent, but then promised Ran that they would go on a late night shopping trip in the market. Ran had agreed on the terms. 

**__**

And they say that a hero can save us.

I'm not gonna stand here and wait. 

I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles. 

Watch as they all fly away.

A knock was interrupted her thoughts. She frowned and then sighed. 

"Come in." She called as she looked at the paperwork again. Only a few more contracts and she would be done. She could here the door squeak as it opened. She looked up to see much to her surprise her own brother. Mamoru gave a smile and then closed the door.

"Usagi was getting worried about you. So I told her that I would visit you and bring you this. Makoto made your favorite." Mamoru said as he placed the basket he was carrying on to the desk. Ran's eyes sparkled in happiness as she pulled out the contents. 

"Curry rice! Man, she defiantly knows all of us too well. So…you want some?"

"Sure. Mako did packed enough for two."

**__**

Someone told me love will all save us. 

But how can that be, look what love gave us.

A world full of killing, and blood-spilling

That world never came.

The two ate and chatted about work and school. Both did not talk anything about senshi business or love problems that have been stewing. That is until Ran finally remembered something. 

"Ne…did you think that Omi likes Ken?" Ran asked. Mamoru blinked at that. He did not know the four guys who were working by the flower shop that well…however he did noticed that Omi usually stared at Ran whenever the girl was around the soccer player. 

"It looks like it. Why?"

"Because it's getting kind of annoying. I feel like I'm in enemy territory whenever I'm hanging with Ken. Also I get this really weird feeling that someone is glaring at me." Ran replied as she sipped her tea. Mamoru shook his head.

"You got to be imagining that part. Omi mostly looks sad then angry. Besides, what are you going to do able this whole thing?" Mamoru asked the girl. Ran shrugged her shoulders. 

"Well…playing matchmaker is Minako's thing. However, she's really busy with Rei and Wufei. So…I guess I'll just hand with Ken and prod out some info on him. It's not going to do Omi any good with Ken doesn't like that way." Ran answered. 

**__**

And they say that a hero can save us. 

I'm not gonna stand here and wait. 

I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles. 

Watch as they all fly away.

They finished the rest of their lunch in silence. Then Mamoru got up and hugged his sister. Ran leaned into the touch.

"Hey…do you think we can find love in this place? Sometimes I feel like we're cursed not to have love." Ran said as they stared out at the window. Mamoru merely placed his chin on her head. 

"It's only hard for us because we've been mostly spending our time just trying to live in this place. You've been busy with one event to another and you have your homework as well. You hardly have enough time to spend it on finding a new love. Once this dinner party is over, you're going to have more time to mix in with the crowd." Mamoru said. 

"Really? Does that mean everyone else have found their loved ones?" Ran asked curiously. Mamoru smirked at that. 

"I defiantly saw some fire between Rei and Wufei."

"Anyone can." 

**__**

Now that the world isn't ending, its love that I'm sending to you. 

It isn't the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it won't do. 

"I also noticed the way that Quatre was staring at Ami. Hotaru tends to look at Duo when she thinks no one else is looking. I hate to say this but, that Hiro gaki is paying some heavy attention on Usagi." Mamoru said making a face. Ran giggled at that.

"Hiro? Are you going to call him a gaki for the rest of his life?" Ran asked grinning. Mamoru shrugged his shoulders. 

"Hey…you never know what kind of guy he is. I was informed that he was allowed to leave my class at anytime of day. That in itself pisses me off. But at least he is more decent then those other guys I keep seeing in class." Mamoru said. 

**__**

And they say that a hero can save us.

I'm not gonna stand here and wait. 

I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles. 

Watch as they all fly away.

They were silent once again. Then Ran looked down at her watch. It was now two o'clock. She pulled out of the sibling hug and sat back down on her chair. The two cleaned up the leftovers and placed them in the basket. 

"I guess I'll see you tonight." Mamoru said as he picked up the basket. Ran gave a nod at that. Mamoru was about to leave the office when Ran stopped him with an invisable plane. 

"Ne, onnisan, you'll still be my hero until you find your damsel right?" Ran asked softly. Mamoru chuckled and shook his head. He turned to look at his sister. 

"I'll always be your hero. Yours and everyone's. Yes, one day I'll find my princess, but that doesn't mean I'll stop being your hero, Ran."

Ran smiled at the answer. Then she went back to her paperwork. Mamoru left the office and walked to a new destination. This time to a place where heroes were not needed. 

**__**

And they're watching us 

(Watching Us)

As they all fly away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The song is from Nickleback and it's not mine!! Got the Lyrics at www.letssingit.com


End file.
